The Jersey Devil
by kitty cat200
Summary: According to legend, a Pine Barrens woman named Jane Leeds gave birth to her 13th child in 1735; instead of a baby, a menacing bat-like creature with a serpentine tail emerged, possibly due to a curse put on the family. this creature was named the Jersey Devil. OC/WOLVERINE
1. Chapter 1

The rain pelted down in sheets as a lone figure trotted down the sidewalk. Barely visible in the gloom her black trench coat blended with the shadows. An equally dark fedora successfully hid her features. If you stared hard enough you would find a slight limp to her walk. The lone figure lurched into a near bar,

"Gimme a beer." The voice came out rough and jagged, as if not used very often(if at all). Not long after she got the beer, another person walked in, obviously rough no-nonsense type of guy. Dirty jeans, leather jacket, and a cowboy hat all emanated a strong aura. This person sat next to our little trench coat, at which said person glanced around the bar to see that they were the only two customers their.

"can I help ya with somthin'?" the dark figure asked before taking a long swig of her beer. After ordering himself a beer, the rugged man responded.

"name's Logan, you?" the mysterious figure chuckled a bit, a sound like rocks crashing together, before responding.

"Erik" Logan gave the person a disapproving look.

"now we both know that ain't true" he stated. The girl frowned a bit before standing abruptly and walked out.

"hey! You didn't pay for that!" The bartender called after the retreating figure.

"here." Logan grumbled in annoyance, paying for both of their drinks before following the mysterious person. Grabbing her wrist he stopped her.

"come on kid yer hurt let me help." Logan demanded, stopping her in her tracks.

"let. me. go." A little surprised at the blood-lust in her voice, Logan's grip loosened just enough for the nameless figure to yank away and sprint off into the rainy night.

_**WOLVERINEKICKSASSWOLVERINEKICKSASS**_

"I'm tellin' ya chuck this ain't our average mutant. I ain't seen blood-lust like that from anyone 'cept Sabretooth" Logan growled as he stood in the professors study.

"yes she is very curios...the only thing Cerebro seemed to pick up was her powers and gender. It is as if she doesn't exist!" he expressed in confusion.

"well if she is really as powerful as Cerebro says she is we had better get to her before magneto" Logan responded with a frown.

"You are right Logan. you can approach her again tomorrow."

_**WOLVERINEKICKSASSWOLVERINEKICKSASS**_

The same figure from the night before crouched in an alleyway, clutching a blood stained cloth to her leg. She hissed in pain as more blood seeped through the cloth onto the ground. Tying the cloth tightly around her leg she pulled her pant leg down over the gruesome injury. Standing, she started limping towards the sidewalk, but stopped in her tracks when a large figure block her path. She glanced up to see three others standing next to the large man. A tall boy dressed in ice blue with white pointy hair sprinted up to her with inhuman speed.

"well hi there, my names Pietro. May I ask what your name is?" he smiled flirtatiously, starting to lift her hand up so he could kiss it. He never got the chance to before the girl twisted his arm behind his back. He let out a pain-filled squeak.

"you got a big mouth. That's gunna get you in trouble on day" the girl hissed in his ear. Suddenly the girl felt the ground sliding around beneath her. After a few moments she fell backwards with a grunt. She turned her midnight blue eyes up in a glare towards the brunette with long greasy hair and ripped jeans.

"thanks lance." Pietro whispered to the boy.

"what the hell do you want?" She growled, not realizing that her fedora had fallen off to reveal dark crimson red hair and black horns sticking out of her head.

"look we don't want any trouble now. You just come with us and we will let you live." Lance threatened, holding a hand out to her. She smirked, chuckling under her breath.

"wrong answer" she whispered just loud enough to hear. She jumped to her feet, letting the boys get a full view of her eyes as they turned from beautiful midnight blue to a gruesome dark blood red. The colour seemed to swallow her eyes until you couldn't see any whites or pupils. As if this wasn't scary enough, her teeth elongated into fangs and claws protruded threw her feminine fingers, ripping and scarring the skin. Slowly, holding their gaze, she took off the trench coat. Revealing skin that looked to pale to be healthy and dark tattoos that seemed to worm and shift beneath the surface of her skin. She wore a red tank top the same shade as her hair and eyes, and black baggy cargo pants. Then to top it all off she had a long mousy looking black tail and big, torn, raggedy looking bat-like wings the same shade as her hair. She smiled a truly demon looking smile at them, blood from her gums staining her teeth.

"so, who dies first?" she asked, tail lashing. Realizing they were in over their heads, the four teenagers turned around and promptly ran away. Her harsh laugh rang out in the dull night as she gave chase.

"come now, don't be shy." She taunted, stopping in front of them. Finally getting over their shock, the boys prepared for battle. The largest one charged towards her. She jumped over his head laughing at his deftness.

"this is way to easy." She muttered as she dodged his slow attacks. After a bit she got bored and decided to liven things up a bit. Flipping into the air she landed a sharp blow to his side, carving a nice sized gash into his rib cage. He let out a wail holding onto the wound he collapsed into the ground, causing a fair sized earth-quake. When the girl landed she stumbled a bit, painfully aware of the gash still bleeding on her leg. Once she caught her balance she leaned against the side of a building, licking the blood off of her claws slowly, teasingly.

"wimps" she laughed when the boy sat their crying out in pain.

"Fred!" yelled the shortest (and smelliest) one of the group. He bounded forward in a way that was vaguely familiar to a frog.

"you'll pay for that!" he screamed, lunging towards her. When he grabbed her shoulders, she spun around so that they fell to the ground with her on top.

"you think that was bad? Wait till you see what I do to you." she hissed. She began to rake her claws slowly down the boys side. Just deep enough to leave scars, but not enough to kill him. At least not if he gets to a hospital fast enough. He screamed in pain and she relished his agony. Lifting her claws away from him, she was just about to make the killing blow when something hard knocked into her side. Rolling on the ground she finally came to a stop with Logan on top of her.

"wha- GET THE HELL OFF ME!" She screamed in desperation. Logan was thankfully just strong enough to keep her down. But not for long. He knew he couldn't hold her down for much longer, so to get her to quite squirming he reached down and grabbed the gash on her leg with a vice like grip, the blood seeping through her pants and stained his had. She howled in pain and abruptly stopped squirming, slowly, he eased his hand off of her leg.

"now. Are you gonna listen to me?" he asked venom dripping from every word.

"stay the fuck out of my business." She hissed.

"wrong" he responded, grabbing her leg again. After another painful howl she stared up at him silently. Her red eyes slowly shifted back to their beautiful blue. And the tattoos sat still as as her fangs retreated back into her gums and the claws softened into pail, human hands. The horns, wings and the tail all stayed around. Logan suspected that was why she wore the trench coat and fedora. Her eyes still looked angry as she glared up at him.

"come with me, we can help you." He stated sternly.

"hell no" she hissed angrily. He shook his head sadly.

"sorry but you ain't really got much choice in that matter" after this statement she felt a sharp prick in her side looking over she saw a now-empty needle. Her last thought before blacking out was _that little bastard sedated me..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ya'll! I'm back! and sorry for not putting in a disclaimer in the previous chapter but I forgot! K so you know the drill! I own nothing other than my brain and the crazy things it comes up with! Oh and also I have one person to respond to!**

**rialynne: I am glad you liked it! to tell you the truth though I am just kinda going with the flow. I really think that is how wolverine is done best though. He isn't a person who thinks things through, much like what he was named for, he is ruled primarily by instincts. **

**Well thats it soooo enjoy!**

_**WOLVERINEKICKSASSWOLVERINEKICKSASS**_

"Was it really necessary to sedate her?" Professor Xavier, telepath, teacher, mutant rights activist, and arguably the greatest pacifist since Ghandi, asked the burly man standing before him.

"If I hadn't the kid would a' taken my head off!" said man growled indignantly. The telepath raised his eyebrow in amusement.

"hmm... well I suppose that is a reasonable excuse..." He wheeled closer to the small figure laying on the infirmary bed. Lacing his finger together in front of him, he took on a more thoughtful expression.

"Are you gonna look in'er head?" Logan asked gruffly.

"Logan you know my rules. I don't read someones mind unless it is absolutely necessary." He rejected sternly.

"You didn't see her eyes chuck. She _wanted _to kill me. She _enjoyed _trying to kill toad, and she wanted more. Trust me, this is necessary." He growled seriously. The professor stared at him for a few seconds, trying to decide what to do.

"ok" he relented finally. Wheeling over to the head of the bed, he placed his hands on either side of the girls face. Not touching her, but close enough that the hair brushed his hand. After a moment of concentration he was thrust into a memory.

_"Higher Daddy! Higher!" A small girl giggled. The taller man behind her laughed, and pushed her swing just a little higher, smiling at her giggles. _

_ "Abel! Nick! Dinners ready!" Called a small woman from inside. The little girl jumped out of the swing, landing lithely on her small feet. Skipping the rest of the way, her father trailed behind slowly. _

_ "Yay! Food!" Abel screamed happily, running for the fully set kitchen table. _

_ "Nuh-uh. What do we do before eating?" Asked the tan brunette, as she caught her overeager daughter before running straight to the table. _

_ "Um... think about eating?" The red head asked sheepishly._

_ "Wash our hands." her mom reminded sternly._

_The little girl shrugged before racing to the bathroom down the hall. A soft knocking came from the front door. And the wife, who was closest, walked over to the door to let in whomever was knocking. A loud scream ripped through the calm atmosphere. Quickly it was followed by a thud and heavy footsteps as two men ran into the house, one wielding a bloody knife. Having heard the scream the father raced into the foyer, tackling the nearest man. It was around this time when the little girl peeked around the corner, curious of the commotion. From her spot against the wall she could clearly see all that was going on. Including her mother trying desperately to crawl away, the knife wound in her stomach making it difficult. _

_ "MOMMY!" the little girl cried out fearfully. Instantly one of the men followed the girls gaze to the terrified women, trying in vain to crawl away. He pulled out a .22 handgun, then, with a resounding BANG he pulled the trigger. _

_ "HAZEL!" the father shouted despairingly. Knocking out the man he had been brawling with, Nick Avellaneda ran towards the murderer with a vengeance. The little girl watched, stunned, as her father knocked out the man and called nine-one-one. Unable to register what was going on, the little girl walked carefully over to her mothers side. _

_ "mommy?" she asked timidly. The once beautiful women coughed up a small pool of blood, dwarfed next to the one spreading from her midsection. The little girl carefully slipped her hands underneath her mothers side and struggled to role her onto her back. When the women lay on her back she simply smiled at the girl hanging over her before taking one, last, shuddering breath. The poor girl was in shock. Everything after that blurred into dark nothingness as the red-head fainted. _

Charles barely had enough time to register this new found discovery before wolverine was quizzing him for answers.

"Well?" He asked clearly impatient.

"I have only scraped the surface and already I see she has had a terrible, terrible past. Her name is Abel Avellaneda, she is 17, and she is an only child."

Wolverine was about to respond when a small groan came from the bed a few feet away. a look of panic set over both of their faces when they realized the girl was about to wake up.

**Hey soooo whadya think? Tell me in the reviews and make my day 10 times better! Oh and if you are wondering why I picked the .22 handgun as the kill choice it is because: a) it is one of three guns I can shoot and recognize. And b) the other two are rifles. **

**Thank you! See ya next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

The girl groaned when she reached consciousness. Sitting up in the clean, white bed, she stared around in confusion before anger flooded her features. She seemed to struggle with something for a few moments before groaning again and raising a hand to her head.

"Well don't just stand there, get me a damn water and an aspirin why don't you?" she growled in annoyance. Logan glanced at the professor for a moment, question in his gaze.

"_I will be fine, Logan. Go get her some water._"

" _Are ya sure, Chuck? This chick ain't a walk in the park to deal with."_

_ "I can handle her for now. She finds us a simple nuisance at the moment."_

_ " Okay." _He relented, leaving the room with a huff. When the door slammed shut there was an awkward silence, only to be broken by the professor.

'I apologize for the circumstances under which we had to bring you here, Miss Avellaneda." The girl snorted in response.

"We brought you here to help you. You see, this is a school I began for-"

"I know where I am and I know about this school of yours too. In case you were wondering I am not interested," she cut him off. Charles stared at this girl for a moment. She was obviously smarter than her actions suggested. At that moment Logan pushed through the door, glass of water in hand.

"Here," he mumbled, gruffly shoving the water into the girl's hand.

"Gee, thanks, princess," Abel greeted sarcastically. Wolverine growled in response as she gulped down the whole glass of water.

"Out of curiosity, how did you come to realize the nature of my school Abel, may I call you that? Abel?" Abel finished the water, wiping her chin with the back of her hand before responding "Nope. No one has called me Abel in 9 years. Let's not make a habit of that now. You can call me Jersey Devil. Or Jersey. Or Devil. I honestly don't give a rat's ass." The professor rolled over this new discovery a bit in his head before responding again.

"You didn't answer my first question, Jersey Devil." Devil chuckled before responding,

"That's cuz I ain't gonna tell ya. And don't try that little mind trick with me cuz I don't know myself." Charles paused. This girl had surprised him twice in the same hour. She was most certainly a force to be reckoned with.

_**Sorry it is so short please R&R oh and thanks to Aly Osgood for fixing all the grammatical errors!**_


End file.
